


TSAS DELETED SCENES

by bendergurl123 (mawmawile)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/bendergurl123
Summary: Deleted scenes from "The Story of Adventure and Stupidity", because somethings don't make the cut, but you just wanna save. And sometimes you really have writer's block so you write something to get you out of that. These are all of the above more. Because procrastination is a skill. Really. Scenes may be inappropriate so that's why it's rated T. SUCH A LONG SUMMARY!





	TSAS DELETED SCENES

"Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Once upon a time, a few hours ago. He was in my sights, he left me alone. I loove him, I loove him, I loove him, yeah, yeah, yeah, yea—"

"What are you doing?" Katara asked Lila irritably.

"Don't you mean, 'water you doing'?" Lila laughed. Katara stared. "Inside joke. I'm singing about Zuko. In parody to Taylor Swift."

"Who's Taylor Swift? And do you like Zuko? Or-or, want him with-with me?"

"Duh," Lila explained. "Zuko is mine. Aang is yours. Or the five billion guys you will, I mean might meet."

"I used to like Taylor Swift," Cadence added. "But everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked."

"What happened?" Katara tried to enquire but failed.

"Only the Avatar, master of all two hours of Avatar could stop them, but when the world cared the least, he vanished," Lila continued.

"Like, five years past, and two guys casted the new Avatar, a kid named Zach," Cadence went on.

"And although his humor skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he can take a role as anyone," Lila stated.

"But I believe," Cadence finished, "Zach can be the Aang."

"Ha, ha, we did it."

"It's Avatar: The Last Auditioner. Or something. Avatar: The Last Guy-Auditioning-For-Aang. Yeah," Cadence laughed.

"What were you doing?" Katara asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Fangirling."

"What's fangirling?"

"Okay," Cadence explained. "Remember in the South Pole when Zuko thought Lila was the Avatar?"

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Ack, okay, let's land."

**Author's Note:**

> 2019 thoughts: I have no clue what's going on.


End file.
